Morning wake up call
by Lover of gays
Summary: Will and Sonny in the morning: Sonny has a way to make Will forget all of the drama in his life at the moment Will has a way to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Rated M! If you do not like graphics, DO NOT READ!


I groaned as the sun hit my open eyes. Quickly closing them, I felt a body move beside me. My smile couldnt fit my face as I looked down and saw him curl up in my arm. His beauiful brown hair, messy from sleeping. the small smile on his face as he moved once again. I could stare at him all day but unfortunaly we had things to do today.

I ran my hand up and down his arm and started kissing his face. He soon started groaning but didnt really wake up yet. I smirked and crawled down, past his nipples and his stomach. I knew one way to wake him up.

**(Sonny's POV)**

At first i felt a warm breath on my face then it slowly went down to my neck. I already had goosebumps running up and down my spine as he went down further. With my eyes still closed, I pictured his beautiful blond hair sticking up, his baby blues shining with desire. Just thinking about that was making me horny all over again. Doesnt this boy get enough?

Soon I rolled over and opened my eyes. I smiled as the prefection in front of me. The blonde hair, the eyes but I didnt expect him with just boxers on. That just made my morning. I watched as he smirked and grabbed onto my boxer shorts waistband

"Looks like someones happy" Before I could say something, his mouth is on me and all thoughts were gone. I threw my head back as he licked up and down my cock. "Damn baby...yea...right..theerrreee!" His tongue lapped up the pre-cum that was leaking out of the head. Next he hit the slit and I just lost it, "Come on baby...suck harder...yeah thats it...oh yeaa" He made his way down to my balls that were already purple. Will sucked on one then the other then both into his mouth. He knew what I liked. He knew how to make me shoot and it didnt take long either until I felt like I was gonna piss "Willl...Im gonna ..cuumm!" I tried to push his head away but he sucked my cock more. That was all it took for me to release into his mouth.

I came so hard and fast that he didnt catch all of it. He moaned as he swallowed what he could and those moans drove me to have another orgasm. "Wiiillll!

**(Will's POV)**

After swallowing what I could, I finally let go of his cock with a 'pop'. That caused him to moan again. I crawled back up into his arms and saw a satifying smile on his face. I wiped my own as he kissed my forehead, "Now that was a good way to wake up" We both laughed.

"Im glad you liked it" said Will

Sonny shook his head, "I more then liked it!"

I started playing with his nipple, "Well, if you take me out to lunch, I'll give you a really good snack tonight before bed" I said smirking and knowing he cant refuse.

He laughed again and turned onto his side facing me, "I guess I could do that"

I gave him a look, "You guess"

He shrugged, kissed my lips and got out of bed. My eyes followed him as he walked over to the bathroom. I knew he was teasing me, sticking his ass out with every step he took.

Before he went into the bathroom, he turned and saw me watching him with that same desire from before. "You know, i dont have to be at work for another 2 hours" I was getting up and running over before he could finish. He laughed as I took his hands and pinned thme to the closed door. I leaned in close to his face as I whispered, "I dont have class today"

I moaned as he rubbed my back with soap. His hands were like magic when it came to massages, his hands worked all of my muscles out. He knew I've been stressed out with Gabi and the baby. Little AG was suppose to be born any day now. And between work, class and my personal life; AKA my mother, things have been really crazy. Sonny's hands on my stomach brought me back to the present.

I layed my head on his shoulder as he finished, "You okay?" I signed and turned around, "I guess..everything is a mess but thats my life huh?" He laughed a little and pushed me under the water. After the soap was off, it was Sonny's turn, "Dont think about all that stuff right now, just relax"

I shook my head as Sonny went under the water, "I cant relax though, my head is spinning right now and it doesnt help that AG is coming any da..." His hands as my cock stopped my sentence right away. He smirked and started moving his hand, "What was that?" I groaned and threw my head back, I.. have no idea..." He laughed as he continued.

Will's head hit the wall as Sonny started trailing kisses down his neck, sucking harshly on his sweet spot. Will ran his hands down Sonny's body; his back and arms. He ran his fingers through Sonny's hair, tugging it.

"Mmm Sonny" I moaned as his mouth finally made its way to my cock. But he didnt touch it, he went to my balls instead. I tried guiding him to where I wanted it but he didnt budge. Giving in, he licked my sac three times before latching onto my balls and suck them as hard as he could.

I moaned louder, "Fuck Sonny..."

I could feel him looking up at me but I was in to much pleasure that I couldnt open my eyes. "Will?" I forced my eyes open a little and looked down. The sight of Sonny looking up at me while sucking my balls pulled me over the edge. I groaned and held onto the wall for support as Sonny swallowed everything.

I reopened my eyes to meet Sonny's, "How bout moving to the bedroom" he asked while smirking

**Back in the room:**

I captured Sonny's lips in a kiss as soon as we were back in the room. When our lips finally parted, we were breathless. Sonny wrapped his arms tightly around me and began to kiss my chest softly. I ran my fingers through his hair as Sonny lowered himself on the bed taking me with him.

I tossed my head back and grabbed Sonny's hip as he started to grind on me, showing me how hard he was. I let out a loud moan that showed him that I wanted him just as much.

Sonny soon reached over to his drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. He was about to rip the wrapper open when I grabbed it. Sonny looked confused, "Whats wrong baby?" I shook my head and threw the wrapper on the floor behind me, "I want to feel you and nothing but you.." Sonny looked into my eyes, "Are you sure?" I nodded and grabbed the lube, "Im positive, I dont want anything between us"

He smiled and told me to turn around on my hand and knees. I moaned as I felt his tongue on my hole, getting me ready. After awhile, "You ready baby?" I looked behind me and smiled, "I trust you" He smiled at me and opened the bottle. I shivered as he touched my hole with the cold lube.

I moaned as he rubbed his cock up and down my hole, "Just do it Sonny, I need to feel you..." Sonny didnt waste anytime as he slowly pushed in. At first, it burned but when he started moving, it slowly went away and was replaced with pleasure. Sonny tossed his head back and grabbed my hips. He continued to ram himself into me as I thrust in a rhythm that filled the room with the sound of skin slapping against each other and moans.

"You feel so good Will, so..tight!" He moaned loud

I threw my head back and slammed myself on his cock hard, "Fuck me harder and faster baby!'

And he did just that, after 5 minutes of ramming into my hold hard and deep, he yelled out, "Im cumming Willll!" I quickly grabbed my own cock and started jacking off, "Me too!"

We both groaned as Sonny spilled into me, his warm juice filling me up. I threw my head back again, "Sonnnyyyy!" I came all over the sheets and my hand. When his cock gone limp inside of me, he slowly pulled out, making me moan.

We both collasped onto the bed next to each other breathing hard. Sonny grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. He looked up at me and we both smiled at each other, "Good morning"


End file.
